


Betrayal

by SCUBACatwoman



Series: S̶̲͔̰̤̤͍̼̽͒̋t̵͙͉̖̥̔ą̸̯̀͛̈́̉̇̿͝t̶͍͕̒̈̕i̵͎͌̈́͜c̶̢̘̘̦̉̈́͋̕͝ [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: How Do I Tag, Hypnotism, M/M, Static, evil!Anti, evil!Marvin, it's still not kinky, there's another pun in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCUBACatwoman/pseuds/SCUBACatwoman
Summary: It's Henrik's turn to become Anti's puppet.This happens shortly after Betrayal. You don't really need to read that one for this story to make sense though.
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Marvin The Magnificent, Jackieboyman & Marvin the Magnificent (twins)
Series: S̶̲͔̰̤̤͍̼̽͒̋t̵͙͉̖̥̔ą̸̯̀͛̈́̉̇̿͝t̶͍͕̒̈̕i̵͎͌̈́͜c̶̢̘̘̦̉̈́͋̕͝ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004001
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Betrayal

Marvin watches his brother sleep, static drowning out his thoughts. He hums to himself and plays with his hair, changing its length and style while he waits for Anti to return. Jackie shifts in his sleep and mumbles something incoherent to himself. The bruises on his face are slowly fading, thanks to his accelerated healing and a little help from Marvin’s magic.

There’s a familiar prickling sensation along the back of his neck and a pair of arms wrap around his waist. “Hello kitten,” Anti says.

Marvin purrs as a response and his magic sparks happily with the glitch’s return. His ears flick when he hears a muffled shout, and Anti grins.

“I almost forgot that I brought you a gift.” Strings emerge from the glitch’s fingertips, dragging a gagged and struggling Henrik forward. “I thought that since you and the doctor are always butting heads about science and magic, you could show him your true abilities.”

Henrik crosses his arms and glares at the two. He’s silent until he sees Jackie’s sleeping form on the couch, and then he starts shouting at Marvin. The magician huffs, rolling his eyes, and tells him that he’s fine. Henrik doesn’t listen and Marvin sighs. He chants a spell and the doctor’s eyes roll back into his head. He collapses to the floor, unconscious.

Marvin turns his attention back to his sleeping twin. He gives him a quick kiss on the forehead before standing up. Anti had glitched Henrik’s body into a cell and the basement, and Marvin walks to his cell. He closes the door behind him and watches the doctor blink awake. Henrik takes in his surroundings, still a bit dazed from the sleep spell, and he jumps when he sees Marvin. The magician holds his hands up as if to show he means no harm.

Henrik narrows his eyes. “You two-faced liar. You  _ traitor, _ ” he spits. “You betrayed your own family for that  _ glitch _ . You betrayed our brother, your  _ twin. _ ”

Marvin’s ears flick in irritation at the doctor’s words. “I am not a traitor,” he hisses. “I simply chose the right side.”

Henrik scoffs. “You mean, you chose to be a puppet. A slave to Antisepticeye.”

Marvin smiles at the doctor as if he’s a confused child. “No. I am his equal. We balance each other out.” He turns his head to look at something on the wall and Henrik can see a trail of bruises along his neck.

Anger courses through him. “No wonder he got me so easily! You told him about me! And don’t try to deny it! I can see the bruises! You wh–” his mouth snaps shut and he shivers at the icy rage on Marvin’s face.

Static invades the back of his mind and Anti glitches into the room. “He told me of his own free will,” he growls.

Henrik whimpers when the static in his head intensifies. Marvin steps out from behind the glitch and a tendril of his magic worms its way into Henrik’s head. A silver haze settles over the doctor’s vision and he reels back, shaking his head as if he’s disoriented. A spiral slowly takes shape in the haze, and he can’t help but be drawn in.

“Listen to my voice,” he hears Marvin say, and the rest of the room goes out of focus. His thought processes slow as he listens to the magician’s words. “Focus only on me.”

Henrik nods and the swirling intensifies, making him feel quite dizzy. Marvin notices the doctor swaying on his feet and he guides him to the floor. Henrik blinks at him, a dazed expression on his face.

“Ze spirals… making me sleepy,” he mumbles, accent becoming thicker.

“Hmm… you can’t fall asleep yet,” Marvin tells him.

The doctor frowns but keeps his eyes open.

“You want to feel good, yes?” The magician croons in Henrik’s ear.

The spirals are completely obstructing his vision and he hums an agreement. Warm static spreads through his body and he goes limp against the magician.

“Mmm… feels good,” he slurs.

_ “Yes it does, doesn’t it? And you want to stay like this, correct?” _

Henrik’s glazed eyes find the magician and he whimpers as if he’s afraid the static will go away.

_ “Then remember this: Anti is my master and I am my master’s puppet.” _

Henrik mumbles the words back and a staticky hand strokes his hair. He leans into the touch and his eyes almost flutter shut before he remembers he has to keep them open.

“You’re so tired, aren’t you puppet?” A new voice says.

His vision clears enough so that he can see the figure in front of him. “Hello puppet.”

“Hello,” Henrik replies sleepily. Anti kneels down by his head and  _ more _ static washes over him. He sighs happily at the feeling.

“It’s alright puppet. You can sleep.” Anti coos.

Henrik falls asleep wrapped in a cocoon of static, feeling warm and content.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that whenever I don't know what to do with a character, I just go "ok, nap time for you"
> 
> Requests are open on my tumblr! https://scubacatwoman.tumblr.com/  
> Rules:  
> I need some kind of prompt & the ego(s)  
> No smut  
> No reader x ego  
> I'm allowed to refuse a request
> 
> Also, do leave comments! Comments help writers improve their writing and they also help motivate writers to continue what they do.


End file.
